Virtual love
by Numbah 9
Summary: Katie finds a way to escape from the perfect island and lands in the real world, where she's gonna search for her love: a bald boy with a red sweater...
1. The strange feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: This is my third fanfic. It's very different from the other two fanfics. But I hope you will like it. Enjoy and R&R please!**

Virtual love

**Chapter 1: The strange feeling**

This is a story about a girl. She's 10 years old. She has beatiful green eyes and brown hair. This girl is not an ordinary girl. A few hours ago she had a job. She lived on a beatiful island. The perfect island for children. She had to show a boy around. A bald boy with a red sweater.

From the moment she saw the boy she had the feeling that she had more than a job, deep in her heart. She felt something new. The only thing she felt before she met the boy was her duty to play with him and have fun with him and… betray him. She couldn't believe she had actually done that. But she just couldn't resist. Something told her to do that. But she didn't know what. That something also forced her to stay on that island. But after she had betrayed the boy he was gone, and she still hadn't forgive herself for doing that. She had scared the love of her life and that's why he was gone now. Forever? No. Not forever.

Because suddenly the feeling deep inside her grew and she knew what is was: love. And suddenly this feeling gave her the chance to escape from the island. To go to a better world. And to look for her love.

Suddenly she felt something special. A new world was appearing around her. She knew she wasn't on that island anymore. She was somewhere else. Somewhere far from the island. She was standing on a grass-field. Around her were standing houses and trees. She suddenly realized she was in a whole new world. The world of her love…

She knew she had a new chance to find him too. And to apologize. Maybe he would forgive her and make a new start. With her by his side. She hoped he still liked her. Because she knew there was a chance he would even hate her because she had betrayed him. She hoped not. Well, there was only one way to find out.

The girl started walking and looked around her. She had never seen these things before. She had the feeling she had been ages on that horrible island, but she knew that wasn't true. She had been there for an hour or something. And after that hour she realized she could go away and escape to a better world. A much better world. And all this happened because of the love for one boy. And she was gonna search for that boy right now. She had to find him, no matter what.

She knew her virtual life would never be the same again in this real world.

**A/N: I know, I know. Short chapter. But it's more a sort of prologue. The second chapter will come soon! Please R&R!**


	2. Katie's plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter:**

Virtual love

**Chapter 2: Katie's plan**

Katie's POV 

I know it for sure now. He's here. I'm at the right place. I know. I feel attracted to him. But where is he? I know he's close by. But where? I never saw this place before. 'Baker's shop'? 'Cycle repairer'? What the heck is a bicycle? Gee, I've been way too long on that island. Wait a minute! I feel something… He's here. I see him! Yes, that's him! But what should I do now?

Normal POV 

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 were walking over to the bookstore to buy some comics. Numbuh 4 loved to go with them, but Numbuh 3 had forced him to have a teaparty with her. Numbuh 5 didn't wanna go with them because she just had a new 'girly' magazine.

Numbuh 2 was telling one of his bad jokes again. Suddenly he saw somebody who looked familiar to him. "Hey, Numbuh 1. Does that girl look familiar to you?"

"Huh? What? Who?"

**Katie's POV**

O my god! Did he see me? Quick, I have to hide! Behind this… phone booth?

**Normal POV**

"What are you talking about, Numbuh 2?"

"I saw her, I swear! But now she's gone!" Numbuh 2 pointed at the place where Katie had stand.

"Maybe it was a hallucination or something. Come on, let's go. We're almost there."

"Alright…" Numbuh 2 was still looking at the place, which he thought of that girl had stand there. But she really was gone. He knew the girl, but he didn't know her name anymore.

While not knowing someone was watching him and his friend he continued walking.

**Katie's POV**

Few, he didn't see me. I want him to see me, but not with any of his friends near him. Alone. So we can talk. But how? Hmmm… Wait a minute. I think I know something. As long as I love him I have the gift to travel to other worlds. If it's for him, that is. So why don't I just… Yes! That's it! That's the perfect way to reach him without his friends!

**Normal POV**

Numbuh 1 yawned before he went to bed. After fighting those Delightful Dorks he deserved some rest. He looked at the clock. 9pm. He yawned again and knew he had to go to bed. So he did.

He closed his eyes and soon he fell asleep. That was the reason he didn't notice a sudden person next to his bed.

She looked at him and suddenly she got that strange feeling again. She knew she could start her plan. She felt so much love that she could go to another world again. This time she went to a world, which Nigel knew too. His _dream_world…

Numbuh 1 was walking through a museum. His father forced him to spend some quality time with him again. Fishing wasn't that bad, but a MUSEUM?

"Dad, I don't wanna spend my time in a stupid museum! Can't we just go fishing or someth--"

He gasped. His father was walking next to him a few seconds ago! But now he was gone. Just like all the other people in the museum.

"Dad? Anybody? Where are you?" Numbuh 1 asked. But he didn't get answer. He was alone. All alone. Suddenly his stomach felt empty. Something was wrong.

Suddenly he saw somebody in front of him. But she was too far away to be seen. It looked like she was gonna walk away.

"No! Wait! Who are you?" Numbuh 1 tried to ran over to her, but she still stayed away from him.

"Wait! Stop! I just wanna ask you something!"

Suddenly the girl stood right in front of him, but she still didn't look at him.

"Right… Can you tell me what is going on he--"

Numbuh 1 gasped. The girl turned around and showed her face to him.

"KATIE!"

"Hi, Nigel. I made the museum empty so we could spend some time together."

"B-but… What are you doing here? You belong in Chester's headband! You can't be here! That's impossible!"

"What do you mean, Nigel? Aren't you happy to see me? Don't you remember those beautiful times we had on the island? We had so much fun together. I wished we could do that again. Forever."

Her voice sounded so dreamy that Numbuh 1 got attracted to her for one second. She was right. He remembered the times they spend together. And they were great.

Suddenly he shook his head and asked: "But what are you doing here, Katie? How in the world can you be here? Wait a minute. You're not real, are you? You're not really here. This is just a dream or something."

Numbuh 1 touched her shoulder and expected feeling nothing, but he was wrong. He gasped and said: "You… are real…"

"Of course I am. I made myself real. I escaped from the island and landed in your world."

"But why?"

"To be with you. Don't you understand, Nigel? Didn't you see the look on my face when you woke up on the island? Don't you remember? Have you forgotten me?"

"No! No, I haven't. I just don't understand why you're here. How could you possibly have the gift to be with me? Here? Now?"

"There's a name for that gift, Nigel. It's called: l--"

"NUMBUH 1! WAKE UP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! THOSE DELIGHTFUL DORKS ARE ATTACKING US AGAIN!" somebody suddenly yelled.

"Huh? What?" Numbuh 1 turned around so he didn't see Katie, who slowly faded.

Numbuh 1 woke up with a gasp. He felt the sweat on his forehead. This hadn't been just a dream. He knew Katie really tried to contact him. In his dreams. But did that mean… She really was back? No. No, she couldn't be.

"O, good. You're awake. Come on, Numbuh 1. We've got to hurry. The rest of the team are fighting those Delightful Dorks," the same voice, which had waked him up, said.

Numbuh 5 was standing next to his bed. "Well, what are you waiting for? We are in danger! The Delightful Children have a new machine! Come on!"

Numbuh 1 quickly came out of his bed and followed Numbuh 5. He didn't notice a girl who was watching him from behind his bed.

**Katie's POV**

Darn! One second later and he would have understood me! But that girl Numbuh 5 interrupted me. I have to try it another time. Until that time I have to get outta here. But I swear that sooner or later he will understand me. And love me again…

**A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter. You can always give me tips for the fight they will have with the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. I'm not good at writing fight-chapters. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Katie keeps trying

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: Yay! Reviews! I really like reviews! That's why I have written the third chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

Virtual love

**Chapter 3: Katie keeps trying**

Numbuh 1 followed Numbuh 5, but he couldn't get his dream out off his head. He knew many dreams often looked real, but this one was different. This dream didn't only look real; it wasn't normal either. Numbuh 1 had the feeling Katie had really tried to contact him. But come on, why would she do that by penetrating his dream? And what did she try to say before Numbuh 5 had waked him up? He knew it was important. But he didn't know what it was. Anyway, he had to fight those Delightful Dorks now. There was no time for dreaming.

"The Delightful Children are destroying the Treehouse," Numbuh 5 explained. "And their machine is so big and strong that we can't fight them. We really need you, Numbuh 1."

"But maybe that means we have to contact the Moonbase for reinforcements," Numbuh 1 said.

"You're right. Go and contact the Moonbase. We will keep trying to stop the Delightfuls."

Numbuh 1 ran over to the room where Numbuh 65.3 always gave the team their missions, while Numbuh 5 ran over to the room with the giant TV screen. Because that's where the Delightful Children were destroying the Treehouse at the moment.

She entered the room and she couldn't believe what she saw. The whole room was destroyed. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 were lying on the ground. They probably were unconscious. Numbuh 4 was sitting next to Numbuh 3, holding his weapon. The Delightful Children were gone.

"Numbuh 4! What happened here? Where are the Delightful Children?" Numbuh 5 ran over to her teammate.

"I don't know, Numbuh 5. It happened so fast. Their giant machine had a big claw, which destroyed the whole room. It hit Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 too. They're unconscious. What should we do now?"

"I think we have to wait until Numbuh 1 has contacted the Moonbase. We need reinforcements."

"Okay…" Numbuh 4 turned his face to Numbuh 3 and whispered: "Numbuh 3, please wake up."

"What's the matter? Something's wrong with Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Ehm, I don't think so. I'm just… worried, that's all." Numbuh 4 blushed.

Numbuh 5 grinned.

"Hey! It's not what you think! I was gonna check if Numbuh 2 was okay too!" Numbuh 4 said angrily.

"Okay, whatever." Numbuh 5 was still grinning.

Numbuh 1 contacted the Moonbase and soon he saw Numbuh 362 on the screen.

"Hi Numbuh 1, what's up?"

"Numbuh 362, we need help! The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are attacking the Treehouse. They are too strong. Can you help us?"

"Of course, Numbuh 1. I will--"

Suddenly Numbuh 362 disappeared from the screen and it turned black.

"What the-- NO! Numbuh 362, can you here me?" Numbuh 1 asked while hoping that his thoughts weren't true.

Suddenly a person appeared on the screen. And it wasn't Numbuh 362.

"Katie! O no, not again! What's going on here? Am I dreaming again?"

"No Nigel, you're not. I'm trying to contact you again, because I have to tell you something. But if you wanna know what, you must come to me. Come to me Nigel, come…"

Katie raised her hand at Numbuh 1, but he still thought he was dreaming or something like that.

"No, no! This can't be happening! Katie, what are you doing on that screen? I have to contact the Moonbase! My team is in danger. You here me? In danger! So go away from the screen!"

But Katie kept calling him. "Come to me, come Nigel…"

"Stop that! Are you crazy Katie? If you don't stop, the Treehouse will be destroyed! Together with my team and me! So stop that nons--"

Suddenly a giant claw came through the wall and destroyed it. It almost hit the screen, but suddenly it headed for Numbuh 1 and gripped him.

"ARGH! Let go off me!" Numbuh 1 yelled. He didn't look at the screen anymore, but Katie was still there. She looked angrily at the claw.

**Katie's POV**

Darn! Failed again! Stupid claw, it broke the contact with my Nigel. That claw will kill him. I have to help him. But how?

**Normal POV**

Katie disappeared from the screen and suddenly she stood in front of it. She had travelled from the computer-world to the real world. She ran out off the room to search Numbuh 1's teammates. It was the only way to save him. Suddenly she turned around and looked at the hole in the wall, which the giant claw had made. She grinned and thought: 'Or not?'

"Well well, it seems that Nigel and his little team-mates can't fight our newest machine, can they?" five monotone voices said at the same time.

Numbuh 1 tried to get loose off the claw, but it held him too tight. He couldn't escape.

The claw came from a giant machine. It kinda looked like the one the Delightful Children used in Operation: G.R.O.W.U.P. But this time it was stronger. Numbuh 1 had immediately noticed that when the claw grabbed him.

The Delightful Children brought the claw near them and said: "And what are you gonna do now, Nigel?"

Numbuh 1 ignored the question and yelled: "What have you freaks done to my team-mates?"

"O, don't worry. They are fine. We think."

Meanwhile Katie ran over to the machine, without the Delightfuls noticing her. While standing near the giant machine she thought: 'If I have the gift to travel to computer-worlds, then why shouldn't I have the gift to travel to _this_ one?'

A few seconds later she disappeared and travelled to the computer of the Delightful machine. She already knew what she was gonna do.

Meanwhile the Delightful Children brought the claw nearer to them and suddenly another claw appeared out off the machine.

"Say goodbye, Nigel," they said.

Suddenly something weird happened. The second claw raised to the Delightful Children and not to Numbuh 1.

"What the-- Hey! Stop that!" The Delighful Child with the same hairstyle as Numbuh 4 pushed a few buttons, but the machine started wiggling and suddenly the claw, which was holding Numbuh 1, let him go.

After a few seconds it looked like the machine was broken and suddenly it collapsed.

At the same moment Katie suddenly appeared next to the machine and grinned, because she was the one who had broken its computer.

But Numbuh 1 didn't notice her. He quickly ran into the Treehouse to find his teammates. Maybe they were in danger.

Katie looked angrily at him.

**Katie's POV**

What the-- I thought he'd at least see me now! But he didn't even thank me! But I'm not angry with him. I know why he didn't see me. Because of his teammates. His teammates seem to be more important than me. So I just have to get rid of them and then I shall finally have him for myself…

**A/N: O no! Katie starts turning evil! grins evillyMaybe you guys don't know her like that but hey! It's just a fanfic! Sometimes I describe people but not how they really are. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. And please don't mind the mistakes. I have the feeling I have lots of them in this chapter. Please review!**


End file.
